particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Audley Cooper
Audley Cooper (born February 27, 2617) is a Rutanian politician, head of the Orange Party and President of the Commonwealth. He is known for engineering the great results of 2659 and 2701 and returning Rutania to true classical liberalism. He retired from Rutanian politics in 2722 after he had been diagnosed with cancer and his wife, Alexis, had died. Life and Career Cooper was born in Whitefield, Delvar, Rutania. His father operated a small real-estate firm and his mother was a teacher at a local secondary school. He attended the University of Bozarland and acquired a degree in history. He later acquired a law degree and joined a firm in in his hometown of Whitefield. That is where he met his wife, Alexis. They married in 2643 and have two sons, Jonathan and David. Cooper became known in Whitefield for standing up for the little man and for his tireless civil rights activism. In 2650 Cooper was approached by William Durden, founder of the Orange Party, about going into politics. He was appointed to the Central Committee later that year and would eventually succeed Durden as head of the party and presidential nominee. Several elections passed and the Orange Party was unable to wrest power from the FRLU, the TPPP, and the IP. Internal issues threatened to tear the party apart after a group of extreme libertarians took control of the Central Committee. Cooper, however, prevented the party from dissolving. His strong will and personality held both sides of the disagreement together. After a couple of election cycles the party was back in business. In 2701, Cooper was elected President of the Commonwealth by a vast majority and immediately set to work promoting vast reform, both domestic and militarily, as well as promoting cooperation with the primary opposition party, the Imperium Party. He served several terms in office, losing to Veronica Zoratatt but returning to office to steer Rutania clear of anarchy. His tenure was marked by peace and prosperity through his numerous economic reforms as well as his push to put Rutania on the international stage. Under Cooper, the Rutanian Foreign Ministry was able to pursue trade agreements and attended the massive international summit at the Walburg Hotel in Aloria. He pushed for peace in the New Englian Crisis as well as free trade. Cooper was diagnosed with lymphoma on November 8, 2718 at the age of 101. He announced he would not seek reelection in 2722. Soon afterward his wife of 72 years, Alexis, died in her sleep. Both of these things together led for Cooper to announce his retirement from politics altogether after his term was up. After retiring from politics, he moved back to Delvar to live in quiet away from the hustle and bustle of Port Nelson and Bozarburg. After some years he began teaching history and law at Whitefield Academy, a private institution. Cooper recently wrote a book on modern Rutanian politics entitled "Rutanian Liberalism and the CLCR." Cooper endorses Kelly Brogan's attempt to return the Orange Party back to its Protestant roots and is an avid fan of her Sacred Duty of Man. Trivia *His older sister was a world class swimmer and his younger brother was a Lt. Cmdr. in the Rutanian Air Force. *He played on the University of Bozarland cricket team and wrote his senior thesis on the inadequacies of Marxist idealogy. *His wife Alexis was descendant of a Junker family. *He won the famous courtcase Collins v. Whitefield City Council